


Liquid Gold

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Elemental Magic, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Her world was moving. Uncomprehendingly, she took in the view of the alchemist’s workbench. The sigils, scrolls and scattered notes meant nothing to her. However, over there… She shivered. The flame – Undine intuitively recognized her as such although she had never seen fire before – immediately caught her attention. Shining beautifully, a body just like hers danced, writhed, seemed to beckon to her. Not knowing what else to do, how else to catch and keep the attention of that lovely spirit, Undine burst into song.





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).

She floated contentedly, occasionally stirring. The world was wet and it was good, and she was part of it. The boundaries of her world, she saw, were transparent. Light fell on her, through her body – for the first time she became aware she had a body. Someone spoke her name. She heard it for the very first time and happily acknowledged it with another spontaneous somersault inside her world of glass and water.

_“Undine”, the alchemist murmured. Carefully, she took the test tube into her hand and squinted at it. “Essence of water… Yes, this might just work. This time, it will.” Nodding, she added some powders, petals of a particularly expensive foreign flower, and, after some thought and hesitation, a lock of her own black hair._

At first, Undine was not bothered by, or even all that interested in the new additions to her world. Sure, the water was a bit murky now, but that was just earth. Nothing to do with her! With a bit of wiggling she adjusted, pressed her body to the glass walls. She giggled when something long and curly tickled her stomach.

Her world was moving. Uncomprehendingly, she took in the view of the alchemist’s workbench. The sigils, scrolls and scattered notes meant nothing to her. However, over there… She shivered. The flame – Undine intuitively recognized her as such although she had never seen fire before – immediately caught her attention. Shining beautifully, a body just like hers danced, writhed, seemed to beckon to her. Not knowing what else to do, how else to catch and keep the attention of that lovely spirit, Undine burst into song.

_In the flame of an old, rusty Bunsen burner, the alchemist observed her experiment. The water essence rolled as if alive, bubbled and hissed. Those sounds were surprisingly melodious, she thought absentmindedly. She snatched her hand back the fraction of a second too late, completely startled when suddenly a bright spark jumped out of the flame – she really had to get some new equipment, she thought not for the first time – and raced up the glass walls of the test tube, danced for a few seconds on the rim before finally, with a noise almost like a shout of joy, jumping into the water. _

There she was! If she could have, Undine would have jumped into the air to welcome her flame, her lover. As it was, she could only stretch out her arms invitingly and continue singing her song of love that miraculously had been understood. She did not mind the streak of soot left on the outside of her world at all.

Undine did not have to wait long. The flame was as eager as she was, only taking a short while to dance another dance now, one to Undine’s tune, both in her honor and for her pleasure. And then she was there, truly there in her world and in her arms, and the kiss was everything she could have never dreamed of alone in her lonely glass. 

_The alchemist wondered if maybe, just maybe, she had added a bit too much of herself to the solution. Shaking her head, she conceded the failure of today’s experiment – but oh, a glorious failure it was! She left the laboratory smiling and with a spring in her step. Unnoticed by her, for a few precious moments, a drop of liquid gold appeared in the bottom of the tube before it also wiggled, morphed and turned into something entirely else._


End file.
